pasty_dla_pgfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Debiut Salamiela w FIFA ULTIMATE TEAM
Od lat jestem wielkim fanem piłki nożnej. Jestem również regularnym graczem Fify, jak dla większości graczy moim ulubionym trybem gry był słynny Ultimate Team, no właśnie, był... Był do pewnej nocy. Wróciłem późno do domu, cała rodzina już spała, postanowiłem otworzyć sobie kilka paczek, bo całkiem niedawno udało mi się trafić Ibrahimovic'a, ale że nie pasował mi do składu, sprzedałem go, więc coinsy się zgadzały. W pierwszych 3 paczkach nie trafiłem na nic ciekawego, ot jeden świecący zawodnik, którego w sumie nawet nie znałem. Jednak czwarta paczka była nieco inna... Trafiłem na naprawdę dziwnego zawodnika, nazywał się Salamiel, pochodził z jakiegoś afrykańskiego (chyba) państwa, którego flagi nie znałem, na jego karcie zamiast klubowego herbu widniało logo EA. Jednak najbardziej moją uwagę zwróciło to, że zawodnik na karcie nie miał swojego zdjęcia tylko ten taki jakby cień, taki jak w innych trybach często mają mało znani zawodnicy, myślę że wiecie o co chodzi. Nie było to normalne ponieważ w FUT każdy zawodnik ma swoje zdjęcie. Nie znałem piłkarza o takim nazwisku, a że karta naprawdę mnie zaciekawiła wygooglowałem sobie nazwisko piłkarza. Nikogo takiego nie znalazło, znajdywało mi tylko jakieś stronki o Biblii lub o demonach, szczerze mówiąc wystraszyłem się, jednak dalszymi moimi ruchami kierowała ciekawość, oj jak ja teraz tego żałuje... Karta nie miała dużego overall, bo tylko 73, ale statystyki zawodnika prezentowały się bardzo w porządku, dodatkowo ,jak już mówiłem, byłem bardzo zainteresowany tą kartą, tak więc uznałem, że wypróbuję Salamiela. Po 10 minutach szukania udało mi się znaleźć przeciwnika i mogliśmy zaczynać. Ekran zrobił się czarno-biały, stadion był zupełnie pusty, ani jednego widza na trybunach. Komentarz Szpakowskiego oraz Laskowskiego zastąpiło coś naprawdę dziwnego, brzmiało to jak jakaś prowadzona msza, prawdopodobnie po Łacinie, zupełnie nie rozumiałem co mówi "komentator", słychać było tylko że często powtarza nazwisko mojego nowego napastnika, Salamiela. Byłem po prostu w szoku, myślałem że śnię, bo tego typu glitche w grach nie zdarzają się chyba zbyt często, przynajmniej o takich nie słyszałem. Nasze drużyny zaczęły wychodzić na murawę. Skład mojego przeciwnika był pełny, a mój? W moim wyszedł tylko ten jeden, cholerny Salamiel. Zawodnik wyglądał całkiem normalnie, brunet z zakolami o bladej karnacji, lekki zarost, jedyne co go wyróżniało od innych zawodników to to, że był dużo wyższy od pozostałych oraz jego oczy to były same białka. Poza wzrostem i oczyma przypominał on w sumie troszkę słynnego Ryana Giggsa. Tak więc mamy pierwszy gwizdek sędziego, jednak co nie wciskałem, nie mogłem sterować moim jedynym zawodnikiem, ruszał się on sam. Nasz łaciński komentator umilkł, a jego komentarz zastąpiły przeraźliwe dźwięki, było to okropnie głośne wycie, jak w jakichś egzorcyzmach, co jakiś czas było słychać krzyk oraz płacz dziecka. Zacząłem odczuwać ogromny strach, naprawdę ogromny, nigdy aż tak bardzo się niczego nie bałem, sam nie wiem czemu to odczuwałem. Cały się trząsłem, z moich oczu zaczęły lecieć łzy. Okropnym odgłosom nie było końca, mój oponent co jakiś czas pauzował, wydaje mi się że próbował wyjść z meczu jednak na marne. Także nic nie mogłem z tym zrobić, próbowałem wyłączyć konsolę i nic, nawet odłączyłem ją od prądu, ale Salamiel kiwał sobie przeciwników w najlepsze. Trząsłem się i płakałem coraz bardziej, nie panowałem nad tym, a dźwięki z gry robiły się coraz głośniejsze, chciałem uciec do pokoju rodziców, ale nie mogłem, coś tak jakby mnie trzymało przy krześle. Po około 2 minutach zacząłem mieć naprawdę silne myśli samobójcze, przypominały mi się wszystkie najgorsze sytuacje w moim życiu i coś w głowie mówiło mi, że mam to zrobić. Zawsze jednak byłem pewnym siebie typem z silną psychiką i cały czas usiłowałem zostać przy myśli, że to, że chcę się dopuścić tego czynu jest efektem tych dziwnych dźwięków wytwarzanych przez grę. Po jakimś czasie mój oponent przestał grać, jego piłkarze stali i nie ruszali się. Obawiałem się najgorszego. Mój napastnik bezproblemowo mijał nie ruszających się piłkarzy i zdobywał gola za golem, w sumie strzelił ich 15. Ostatni gwizdek sędziego... Zawsze po meczu pokazywany jest najlepszy piłkarz danego meczu, dla którego sędzia wręcza w nagrodę piłkę meczową. Nie musicie chyba się domyślać kto dostał nagrodę. Nie była to jednak piłka, sędzia wręczył dla Salamiela reklamówkę, w której była czyjaś głowa! Następnie sędzia przekazał zawodnikowi drugą reklamówkę, była jednak ona pusta. Salamiel wyraźnie się zdenerwował, spojrzał swym przerażającym wzrokiem w stronę kamery, a następnie gra przeniosła mnie do menu. Chore dźwięki ucichły, ekran nabrał kolorów, przeminął mój ogromny strach oraz myśli samobójcze, przestałem również płakać, wszystko wróciło do normy. Nie mogłem sobie poukładać w głowie tego, co się przed chwilą stało, będąc w szoku poszedłem spać. Rano, leżąc jeszcze w łóżku włączyłem TV, leciały akurat wiadomości. Poinformowali w nich, że zeszłej nocy pewien chłopak popełnił samobójstwo, poprzez wysoką porażkę w Fifie, pokazany był screen shot z wynikiem końcowym meczu zmarłego chłopaka i tak jak myślicie widniała na nim nazwa mojej drużyny oraz przeciwnika z wczorajszego chorego meczu i ten wynik.... 15:0. Chłopak musiał przeżywać takie piekło jak ja, jednak nie wytrzymał i odebrał sobie życie, a media próbują zrobić z niego świra, który zabił się, bo wysoko przegrał w głupia gierkę. Przemyślałem sobie to wszystko i chyba zrozumiałem czemu Salamiel po meczu był tak wściekły, tak.... w tej drugiej reklamówce miała być moja głowa. Już nigdy nie odpalę Ultimate Team. Kategoria:Inne (złe)